La leyenda del hada y el mago
by Pilika-LastHope
Summary: Sonfic de Rata blanca esta bueno lean y lloren y dejen reviews lo se, soy una llorona


Hola a todos, aviso es muy ultra triste pero léanlo

Dedicado a todas las personas que aman y a mis amigas las Marcianas

Sonfic

Rata Blanca

**Leyenda Del Hada Y El Mago**

Draco Malfoy siempre ha estado solo estos 17 años y todos lo sabemos, siempre ha tenido que ser el chico malo y solitario sin amigos, y prácticamente sin sus padres los cuales siempre lo han dejado solo.

Draco tenia una depresión no muy fuerte, ya que él se repetía cada vez "Eres un Malfoy y los Malfoy somos fuertes además con esa cara no podrás acostarte con nadie" y volvía con su expresión de un seductor chico malo, debía ser fuerte para los demás nunca para él nunca para sentirse bien consigo mismo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo en un claro del bosque prohibido llorando pidiendo que alguien lo matara o (algo que él no creía que pasaría nunca) alguien que lo amara.

Draco era el chico mas lindo físicamente de todo Hogwarts pero no el mas lindo sicológicamente, ese puesto lo tenia el famoso Harry Potter y las chicas preferían alguien que las quisiera no el que las divirtiera por una noche y luego las dejara, asi que por ahora Malfoy se encontraba solo buscando a la persona que lo llenara de amor, que lo hiciera conocer el amor

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Cuenta la historia de un mago  
que un día en su bosque encantado lloró.**

**Porque a pesar de su magia  
no había podido encontrar el amor.**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Mirando la luna el chico se imaginaba con una preciosa bruja caminando por los pasillos dándoles envidia a los más enamorados por que ninguno de ellos podrá amarse tanto como Draco y su amor.

Pero su padre ya le había dicho que no podría enamorarse hasta que saliera del colegio y hasta que el señor tenebroso lo permitiera. Draco sabia que sus padres le tendrían que encontrar su prometida

Pero él no quería, Draco quería conocer por si solo el amor y no obligarse a querer a alguien por que otra persona se lo ordena, y esta era una de las otras razones que lo hacia salir de Hogwarts para entrar en el bosque prohibido.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**La luna, su única amiga  
le daba fuerzas para soportar  
todo el dolor que sentía  
por culpa de su tan larga soledad. °°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Pensó en hacer una poción... el filtro amoroso para sentirse querido, amado, y hacerle un hechizo desmemorisante a su padre para que no lo obligara a hacer lo que no quería, para no ser el chico frío y malo.

Pero eso era solo pensar, creer que podría cumplir sus sueños sin miedo, creía que nadie lo iba a amar por como es, sino por su dinero y su posición en el mundo mágico.

Pero que equivocado estaba, solo debía mirar, observar, sentir, confiar, creer...

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Es que él sabía muy bien que en su existir  
nunca debía salir de su destino.  
Si alguien te tiene que amar, ya lo sabrás  
sólo tendrás que saber reconocerlo.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Un día sábado de verano, un soleado sábado salió para leer cerca de su querido bosque sentado bajo un cerezo enorme con una fresca sombra.

Pero apenas salió vio una esplendida cabellera rojiza ondeando por el viento. Draco conocía a esa chica ella era la menor de los Weasley, Ginny era su nombre, nunca la había observado bien, ni siquiera se molestaba en burlarse de ella... pensándolo bien la había molestado unas 3 o 4 veces. Y solo la había molestado porque estaba con su hermano, Granger y Potter.

Pero ahora la veía sola sin que nadie la hiciera pequeña, era toda una mujer y se veía preciosa, con 16 años tenia un cuerpo de diosa y poco a poco subió su mirada a los azules ojos de la chica que lo miraban con cautela

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Fue en una tarde que el mago  
paseando en el bosque la vista cruzó  
con la más dulce mirada  
que en toda su vida jamás conoció.**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

"Malfoy no ando de humor para pelear" le advirtió antes de que el chico pudiese decir algo

"No te preocupes Weasley ya no quiero pelearme con nadie" Draco se sintió muy seguro con ella como si nada malo pasara

"Te sientes bien Malfoy" y conversaron por largo tiempo, se hicieron buenos amigos, y luego novios y por fin Draco supo lo que era amar y a ninguno de los dos le molestaba que otras personas lo supieran.

Se querían mucho, se amaban tanto como para nunca separarse, no les importaba lo que los otros pensaran les importaba solo el estar juntos.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Desde ese mismo momento  
el hada y el mago quisieron estar  
solos los dos en el bosque  
amándose siempre y en todo lugar.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Pero había alguien que recién se enteraba de esto y no iba a permitir que Draco y Ginny estuvieran juntos.

Lucius Malfoy se preparó una noche para ir a Hogwarts. Le había enviado una carta a su hijo y a la Weasley anónima diciendo q se encontrarían en el claro del bosque prohibido a la media noche.

Pero que iban a pensar los chicos que este era un malvado plan y solo se dejaron llevar por la nota, llegaron a las 11:55 y los 5 minutos que quedaban se dedicaron a besarse y decirse lo mucho que se amaban. Hasta que escucharon ruidos, un hombre estaba a 10 metros de ellos.

"Padre, que haces aquí?" Draco estaba un poco asustado, acercándose a él

"No me contaste de este juego tuyo, hijo" miro a Ginny como si fuera lo mas sucio del universo. La chica miró preocupada a Draco.

"De q hablas, padre, yo la amo" Abraza fuertemente a su novia

"Olvídate de ese capricho Draco, que me encargaré de borrártelo" levantó la varita y se dirigió a Ginny que se había quedado parada mirando a Lucius y luego a Draco"Adiós Weasley, Abada Kedabra"

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" Draco veía el cuerpo inerte de Ginny a su lado mientras él se acercaba a ella, nunca se esperó que su padre hiciera eso. "Crucio! Crucio! Impedimenta!" Draco nunca caería tan bajo de matar a alguien y menos a su padre por muy malo que hubiese sido.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Y el mal que siempre existió, no soportó  
ver tanta felicidad entre dos seres.  
Y con su odio atacó, hasta que el hada cayó  
en ese sueño fatal de no sentir.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Cuando más odio tubo Draco de ser un Malfoy, de ser hijo de Lucius, fue cuando vio la tristeza de la familia Weasley luego de entregarles el cuerpo de su amada Ginny y explicarles todo lo que había pasado y ver que nadie le echaba la culpa.

Luego de mandar a Lucius a Azkaban, Draco solo busco las formas de volver a ver a Ginny, de volver a escuchar su voz, de volver a sentirla entre sus brazos, se consiguió un pensadero donde podía ver los momentos que aun estaban juntos

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**En su castillo pasaba  
las noches el mago buscando el poder  
que devolviera a su hada,  
su amor, su mirada tan dulce de ayer.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Le pidió a los fantasmas de Hogwarts consejos, habló con Dumbledore para saber si el giratiempos podría advertirle a Ginny lo que pasaría, viajó por todo el mundo preguntándole a magos poderosos y reconocidos si había alguna manera de volver a ver a su querida Ginny. Pero todas las respuestas eran negativas.

Es que nadie entendía que Draco no podía vivir sin ella, que sin ella no podía respirar, que sin ella no podía amar. Ginny era la única que lo entendía, que lo quería que lo amaba.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Y no paró desde entonces  
buscando la forma de recuperar  
a la mujer que aquel día,  
en medio del bosque por fin pudo amar.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Y entonces, en su último curso, por fin la volvió a ver estaba en el claro del bosque prohibido junto al cerezo.

Se veía hermosa, de blanco con pétalos alrededor de ella, Draco corrió a su lado la abrazó y beso como nunca antes había hecho.

"Draco, te prometo que nos volveremos a ver pero dentro de muchos años, se feliz, amor, que nos volveremos a ver y seremos felices por siempre" se soltó de los brazos de Draco

"No Ginny, no te vallas por favor" La veía alejarse unos pasos sin darse vuelta y desapareció, Draco lloraba aun más que cuando se encontraba solo.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Y hoy sabe qué es el amor, y que tendrá  
fuerzas para soportar aquel conjuro.  
Sabe que un día verá su dulce hada llegar  
y para siempre con él se quedará.**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Draco tomó aire y bajo el cerezo, con lágrimas en los ojos, gritó:

"**_TE AMO, GINNY WEASLEY"_**

Fin

Lo se, es triste, dejen reviews por favor, quien quiera la canción la puede bajar o me manda un review con su mail y yo se las mando o me agregan, mi mail es: 

Besos, cuídense y amen dejen reviews nn

Pilika-LastHope "I'm the last hope"


End file.
